


Dream Smp Oneshots

by Okaybutno



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, Multi, Ocean, Prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaybutno/pseuds/Okaybutno
Summary: A collection of Dream SMP Oneshots. I plan to update regularly with different ships and whatnots
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 17





	1. Fanfiction Wars (Dream/Techno)

After a long day of picking mushrooms in Minecraft, Dream powered down his computer. Technoblade had missed their session today because his computer suddenly broke. It was disheartening for Dream as they were already days behind on their recording schedule. Maybe it was truly the computer or maybe Techno just had something against Dream but either way, he was a no show. 

To take his mind off of the whole ordeal, Dream decided to search the internet on his phone. He happened to stumble upon a hypixel fanfiction after looking up Minecraft fanfictions. After reading through the story, he had concluded that it was actually very well done and wanted to give compliments to the author. He scrolled back to the top to see who it was since he hadn't looked before. When he saw who wrote the fanfiction, an audible gasp escaped his mouth. Techno wrote it... Little did he know, Techno was gawking at something Dream wrote.

Techno was actually filming a secret video with BadHaloBoy where they would read bad fanfiction. Presently, they were looking over a reader-insert Percy Jackson fanfiction. The trouble was, it wasn't bad. So, after they are finished recording, Techno asked Halo a question off camera. "You know that fanfiction about Percy Jackson? It was actually pretty good. I don't think we should incorporate it in the video."

"Why not? It was pretty muffin bad." Halo said with a laugh. 

Techno shook his head. "I think it was decent but if you want to keep it in, we can do that too." He didn't want to upset Halo. There didn't need to be any needless fights.

A day later, the video went up. It had been quickly edited to get it out before Dream's birthday as a gift for him. Techno was nervously awaiting Dream's reaction to the gift despite his confident exterior. As he paced in his room, his phone started lighting up with a joyful buzz. Dream was FaceTiming him. 

"Hello?" Techno said as he promptly answered the phone. 

"What is wrong with you?" Dream spat through the phone. Though his face was not shown, Techno could feel the resentment and wrath in his voice. 

"What do you mean? Is it about me saying subscribe to Technoblade before saying subscribe to you?"

"What?! No, I'm talking about what you posted! The fanfiction you read, the Percy Jackson one, that was mine!" Dream's voice was wavering noticeably even though the shoddy audio quality. 

"It was... Yours!?" Techno dropped the phone as Dream came through the wall. His mask was drenched in a deep red color that ran down onto his green hoodie. 

Dream reached up to his mask. The crimson ooze coated his hand as he lifted up the face covering. For the first time, Techno saw his face in plane view. Not his face as in Dream's but his face as in his own.

"What is going on!?" Techno cried out. 

Sweat dripped down Techno's face as his eyes opened. It was a Dream this whole time.


	2. A Family of Our Own (Dream/George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wants a family, George is hesitant

It had been almost a year now that Dream and George had been dating. Recently, however, a big change has been coming to their household...

"George I have a surprise for you!" Dream yelled as he came through the door. 

George, who had been streaming, quickly apologized to the Twitch chat before leaving his chair to see what was the matter. Normally, Dream shouldn't be home by now. He typically worked till 5 at the coffee shop nearby (he had taken the job to get extra cash). 

"What's wrong love?" George asked as he came into the living room. Dream was sitting haphazardly halfway on the couch with a smirk. 

"I got you a present!" The present was the size of a very large refrigerator. It was wrapped in greens and reds, though George could not see the colors as he was color blind. 

"Dream! I'm in the middle of a live stream! The fans are waiting for me to come back!"

"Well open it then so you can get back to your viewers." 

With a 'fine, fine, whatever,' George went to the intimidating box. His hand hovered over the crisp wrapping paper before opening it. Shred by shred, he took off the paper until only a box was left.

"I don't think I can open it," George said as the box was much too tall for his tiny stature. 

"It's okay, it should open itself." The box then began to shake before tipping over with a loud "owie."

"What the hell was that!? Dream what on earth are you up to?" George was practically shouting at this point. 

"You'll see." From the box emerged, with quite a struggle, a young lad who looked to be in pain from the fall.

Dream flashed a smile as he gestured to the person emerging from the box. "It's our new son! I adopted him the other day!"

George stared in shock. "You what!?"

The person stood up and brushed his clothes off. "The name's Tommy!" He stuck his hand out to shake George's hand. George, however, was not impressed.

"You got us a kid? Dream I don't think we're ready for a kid." 

Dream had planned this for weeks. He had jumped through many hoops to get a child, one he could raise with the love of his life, George. "I thought a kid could help bring this home together!"

"No, you're wrong!" George said. "I'm going back to my Twitch chat before you can say another word."

George left the room as he had threatened, leaving Dream and Tommy alone.

About a week later, Dream had made Tommy a temporary living space in the attic. Tommy had not come with any clothes besides the ones he had been wearing so Dream gave him some of George's old hoodies much to George's disdain. 

After that, Dream and George had made a compromise: They would go clothes shopping. They took their car all the way to a nearby mall and got out. They had left Tommy home alone since he was very responsible.

They went into a clothing store and began to debate about clothing. "Do you think-" asked Dream, "-That Tommy would like this shirt better or this one?" 

There stood Tommy, trying to decipher between the two shirts. Both appeared to be the same color, or at least close to it. "Why not get him a purple one?"

"Because he didn't want a purple one! He specifically told me not to get him a blue one because he's trying to branch out!" Dream was clearly not approving of George's behavior.

"Well, they're both the same color!" George argued.

The mall went silent as Dream stood still, holding the shirts up. "What?"

"They are both the same color," George responded flatly. 

"One is green and one is red! What do you-" Dream's eyes went wide as he figured out what George meant. "You're colorblind?"

"Yeah, a bit," Said George. 

Dream dropped the shirts. They floated gracefully to the floor like two petals in the wind. "I'm leaving you."

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm dumping you right now."

George began to tear up. All the hours they had spent together playing Minecraft must have meant nothing to Dream. "Why? I love you!"

"I've been cheating on you with Fundy. We have been seeing each other for weeks! He loves me unlike you! I'm taking Tommy with me and we are moving in with him."

Dream held to his word. He ran off with Tommy and Fundy, never to be seen again. 


	3. The Ocean of Your Mind (Dream/George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George are lost at sea

"I think we're lost," George stated bluntly.

The ocean was wide and deep. Dream didn't even think he could see the bottom as he peered over. It was an endless pit of blue water.

"Check the map again. You're supposed to be the captain." Dream retorted. His hand went down into the water. It was cold, colder than the humid weather that they were currently experiencing.

"I've checked it at least twenty times. We should reach land any minute!" Dream rolled his eyes at George's words.

"Yeah well, where is the land then, idiot?" George was not going to take Dream's jest lightly. George had worked so hard to find land and this was the final straw. For three whole days, George had been rowing and checking his map for land. He was loyal to Dream, like a dog to his master, but his loyalty could only go too far. When his character was in question, George had no issue breaking the trust built between the two of them.

With one swift move, George pushed Dream into the water. A scream left Dream's mouth but was soon cut off by the sudden splash. Though George was the villain now, he was proud. He had finally pushed Dream over the edge.

\----

Dream could see nothing but the fading light. As much as he tried to swim up, the water kept pulling him under. The icy fingers of the sea had already decided his fate. The ocean pities none.

Maybe Dream was headed home, a place where he always felt warm and comfortable. Maybe his friends were waiting for him with open arms and smiles. Maybe he would be alone, surrounded by silence. Maybe it was for the best. What lied at the bottom was beyond his knowledge but he knew he was prepared.

Dream's head tilted up to meet the endless universe above. The light from the sun looked like the night sky filled with stars. It was blinding at first but the longer they shown, the dimmer they got. Dream felt at peace as his momentary pain was shifted into the hands of death. As his consciousness slipped away, only one thought crossed his mind.

_It was a breathtaking experience._


	4. Prison Break (Dream/George)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Dream decide to break out of prison together

The musty air entered the George's nose as his eyes adjusted to the light. It was funny how the world around him could change in the blink of an eye. 

Jail wasn't somewhere where George wanted to be. As much as he had tried to avoid it, at this point the cell was avoidable. A guard tossed him inside. The inevitable click of the lock was heard behind him. 

George was alone. Utterly, horribly, alone. He had followed Dream as far as he could. Even when Dream was manipulating people, George stood by. Yet, karma still came. He was now in jail for it, for his crimes against the people. 

" _George._ " 

A voice broke through the silence making George look upwards. There Dream stood, his mask tilted but still painted with a stoic smile. 

"Dream? I thought they didn't catch you," George said. 

"I let them catch me. Didn't matter that I stole the disks or not, I was planning on coming back for you... Granted I did steal them but I was able to smuggle one of them in." Dream flashed a disk in George's direction before concealing it in his hoodie once more.

"You- How did you get in though? There wasn't anyone in here when I came in!"

"Doesn't matter how I got in. What does matter is how we get you out."

Dream held a hand out to George to help him up. George suck out his own hand out to meet Dream's but felt nothing but the air. 

"Dream?"

Dream's hand shot back. Something was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" George asked, terrified at the answer.

"George, I don't feel too good."

Dream's arms right was turning into dust as he fell down to his knees. He could feel nothing and everything at the same time.

"Dream what's happening, I don't understand!" 

"The day of reckoning has come." Dream pulled out the disk once more and handed it to George. Tears were visibly dripping down from his face, wetting his green sweatshirt. 

George took the disk from his dying friend and began to cry. 

"I wanted you to know-" Dream said with his torso now being ravaged by the dust, "-that I love you."

George opened his mouth but nothing came out but a mangled sob. As Dream breathed for the last time, George ran to embrace him but felt nothing but dust. 

Where Dream had been was a key. After carefully brushing off the key, George used it to unlock the cell.

George ran as fast as he could to escape the prison. Even though the guards shot at him, nothing hit him. The death of Dream was the only thing that could hurt him now. 

\---

After a few hours, George slipped into his secret bunker. Stumbling down the stairs in agony, he reached the makeshift living room. There was a DVD player on which he inserted his last remnant of Dream, the disk.

With a heavy heart, George turned on the TV and clicked play. Despicable Me 3 came on. It had always been Dream's favorite movie. The sound of minions and Steve Carell filled the room but it couldn't fill the hole in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions are appreciated!


End file.
